The Girl from France
by BritishPotter101
Summary: An alternative to GoF. Harry is going to have a thrilling year!
1. The Girl from France

**The Girl from France**

 **Alternative version to The Goblet of Fire. Gabrielle Delacour is Harry's age. I don't think I will continue the Harry and Hermione story.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Hogwarts will be home to two other wizarding schools this year. We are hosting the legendary Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore bellowed to the excited faces of the Hogwarts students. "We are joined by Mr Bartemius Crouch from the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore bowed and gestured for an elderly looking man with a sharp face and grey hair to come onto the stage.

"I am pleased to inform you that you will be joined by Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang School." Crouch began. People began whispering joyfully. "To enter this tournament the Ministry has decided that you must be 17 or over. Thank you." Boos and howls emanated from the angry looking crowd.

Fred and George Weasley shouted, "Rubbish!" and "Disgraceful!" repeatedly. Hisses came from the Slytherin table and the Ravenclaws scowled. Some of the Hufflepuffs stood up and flailed their arms around.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore. "These actions are necessary. Our guests will be arriving shortly." Just then, old Argus Filch came running into the hall. Most of the students laughed as he hobbled-sprinted to the stage where the headmaster was. He climbed onto it with some difficulty then whispered something into Dumbledore's ear. "It seems they are already here." Announced Dumbledore loudly. The room went quiet.

A very large woman strode into the Great Hall. She stood at about 9 feet. Her long body was covered in a black and red overcoat. She walked towards Dumbledore and everyone noticed what was behind her.

Two dozen beautiful French girls swayed behind her. Many of the boys of Hogwarts wolf-whistled and clapped, some even stood up.

This is when Harry noticed two girls smiling at the back of the group. They were both very beautiful and had long, silky blonde hair. They looked like sisters. The older one must have been about seventeen and the younger looked possibly Harry's age.

The Beauxbatons girls wore light blue, knee length dresses which defined their curves. Ron stood up and began to clap much to Hermione's dislike. Yet Harry eyes were still fixed upon the younger girl at the back of the line. He didn't even realise that his mouth was open until Hermione whacked his arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" chided Ron and Harry at the same time. Hermione had hit them both.

"Stop staring!" Hissed Hermione angrily. Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed.

"Welcome, welcome!" greeted Dumbledore warmly. "I hope you'll find it a comfortable stay. I would like to invite your students to seat themselves at this table." The old wizard gestured towards the Ravenclaw table from which cheers emanated at the sound of it.

The Beauxbatons students sat down and peered around the Great Hall.

"Thank you Dumbly-dorr." The giantess said with a heavy French accent. She smiled and took a seat at the teachers' table.

Just then two men walked. Followed by another two. Then another two. The Durmstrangs' had arrived. They wore dark grey curasses and had brown leather boots. They carried wooden poles and banged them on the ground as they strode in.

Something at the back caught everyone's attention. A man of seventeen swaggered in. He wore a large fur overcoat and a fur hat. He had blue eyes and a defined jaw line. It was Viktor Krum! The star of world quidditch!

Harry had watched him perform in the Quidditch World Cup Final that summer for Bulgaria. He had caught the snitch but Ireland had won.

There were gasps from the crowd.

"Albus, Albus." Said the scary looking Bulgarian headmaster as if greeting an old friend.

"Welcome Igor. I hope your year here is enjoyable. Please let your men sit." Dumbledore gestured to the Slytherin table and the Slytherins clapped. Harry spotted Malfoy looking smug and Ron scowled.

Igor took a seat next to Snape and they began talking quickly and quietly. Harry was not surprised. Harry thought possibly that they had been Death Eaters once.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore exclaimed. The usual feast popped up and everyone began chatting profusely.

"What is this?" said Ron glumly whilst holding up a bowl.

"Bouillabaisse." Snapped Hermione, "It's very nice and I had some in France last year." Ron scowled and put it down.

Harry and Ron struck up a conversation about Viktor Krum and the World Cup when they had a pleasant surprise. The younger French sister came over and politely asked, "Ave you finished wiv ze Bouillabaisse?"

Harry, who was normally cool, calm and collected found himself tongue-tied. Ron's cheeks turned a slight pink but even Ron managed a, "Yes, you can have it." The girl smiled and turned to take it back to her table but she spun around and said, "What iz your name?" she was looking at Harry! Harry took a few seconds to realise that she was staring at him intently. "Oh… Harry. Harry Potter." Harry smiled warmly

"Hello Harry. My name iz Gabrielle Delacour." She turned and walked back to her table.

Harry's cheeks burned red. "Harry." Began Hermione interestedly. "You've never been that way with a girl before." She looked deep into his eyes then concluded, "You fancy her."

Harry stammered, "Don't be absurd!" but his cheeks grew a darker shade of red.

Harry stole glances at Gabrielle throughout the feast and even occasionally she was looking back but she lowered her head immediately.

After Dumbledore had explained the rules of the tournament to all the students, Harry and Ron went back to their dormitory. Harry collapsed onto his four poster bed and unknowingly dreamt about Gabrielle.

The morning after, Harry and Ron went down to the hall to watch older students place their name into the Goblet of Fire. Harry watched Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum enter their names until a slender French girl walked in accompanied by a few Beauxbatons pupils and Gabrielle.

Gabrielle spotted Harry and smiled nervously, Harry beamed warmly at her.

The older girl put her name in and cheers broke out. The Beauxbatons struck up a conversation with Diggory and his mates. Gabrielle looked bored.

She slipped away from the conversation and came over to Harry. "Hello Harry, do you mind if I sit wiv you?"

"No, not at all." Harry gestured to the seat next to him. "How are you finding the castle?"

"I zink zat it iz great! Beauxbatons iz a lot smaller." She said excitedly.

"Is that your sister?" Harry pointed at the girl who had just entered her name.

"Yes, she iz Fleur. Very popular wiv ze boys." She added with a cheeky grin which made Harry smile even harder.

"How old are you?" asked Harry intrigued.

"I am fourteen. Fifteen in April. When iz your birthday?" Did she just wink at him? Harry gulped, "Fourteen as well. Fifteen in July."

"Gabrielle. Come on." It was Fleur.

"Sorry. I will see you soon I hope. Goodbye Harry." She kissed Harry on the cheek and then stood up!

"I hope so too. Goodbye Gabrielle." Said Harry distractedly. Did she just kiss him? Harry moved his fingers to his cheek and felt where her lips had touched.

"God Harry! Stop blushing! You're making a scene!" Exclaimed Ron.

Harry did not care. She had kissed him.


	2. The Champion Selection

**Thanks for the great support and reviews. I hope this can turn out to be a fun journey. Italics are thoughts.**

Harry and Ron had made their way back up to the common room after watching students for several hours.

Ron blabbed the whole way about the uncanny resemblance between the veelas and Gabrielle. Harry had just told him that it was nonsense.

Harry spoke the password to The Fat Lady and the portrait hole swung inwards.

"Harry! Ron! Where have you been? You said you would complete your potions essay!" spoke Hermione almost shouting.

Harry hung his head. He really couldn't be bothered to do it but he knew that Snape would punish him badly if he didn't. "We were in the hall. Watching the Goblet of Fire." Harry mumbled.

"That's not all!" Started Ron excitedly, "That French girl kissed him on the cheek!"

"No big deal." Said Harry even quieter. It didn't help that he was blushing furiously.

"No big deal? You have a veela chasing after you!" exclaimed Ron cheerfully.

Harry's voice rose more than he wanted it to. "She is not a veela! She is certainly not chasing after me!" Harry realised that his fists were clenched yet he didn't know why.

Hermione and Ron's faces look taken aback. They did not expect such a sudden outburst from Harry.

Harry muttered that he was sorry and ran up to his dormitory.

Harry didn't see Ron and Hermione again until the Champion selection that evening.

They had made up and strolled down to the Hall. The four house tables were already packed with students wearing many different colours.

The trio sat down near Fred and George. The twins were still arguing about whose fault it was that they had grown long grey beards after attempting to place their names into the Goblet.

Dumbledore hushed everyone down and started on his speech, "The Goblet is merely a minute away from announcing the champions. This tournament is not for the faint-hearted. If you win, you will go down in history. Receive eternal glory. But the tasks will be dangerous and will require much skill and hard work." Just then the Goblet's flames turned pinkish and a piece of parchment was ejected out. Dumbledore swiftly plucked it out of the air.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore announced. The hall ruptured into a great applause.

Harry watched as Gabrielle's sister strode towards Dumbledore with a huge grin plastered on her face. She turned left into the trophy room.

Soon enough, a new name had been ejected out. "Durmstrang's champion is Viktor Krum!" Once again the hall cheered.

The world-class seeker rose from his bench and punched the air. He swaggered into the trophy room.

"And finally, the one we've all been waiting for." Dumbledore snatched the paper. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" The noise in the hall reached an unbearable level.

Cedric too, walked into the trophy room.

"Now the champions have been…" Began Dumbledore but he never completed his sentence.

The Goblet's flames once again turned pink. Another piece of paper flew up. Dumbledore eagerly caught it and scanned it.

"Harry Potter." He mumbled at first then shouted, "HARRY POTTER!" the entire room fell silent. Harry felt hundreds of eyes upon him. He slowly stood up and inched nervously towards the trophy room.

Harry did not notice that a French girl of fifteen was watching him with keen eyes. She examined him and concluded that he did not put his name in. She muttered to her friends but they shrugged and carried on booing.

When Harry entered the room, all eyes fell upon him.

"Do zey require uz back?" asked Fleur.

"No. Not exactly." Replied Harry dejectedly.

As he concluded his sentence, many members of staff broke into the room and they were all talking in raised voices.

"'E iz a cheat!" Huffed Madame Maxime loudly.

"Complete foul play!" Interjected Karkaroff.

"Hush hush now. We'll get to the bottom of this." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"Only a very powerful Confundus charm could have boggled the Goblet!" spat Professor Moody.

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into it Moody." Glared Karkaroff.

"That was my job. To rat out dark wizards. People die in these tournaments; I can think of a few who want Potter dead." Retorted Moody. Karkaroff turned on his heels and sped out of the trophy room.

Harry gulped. He had been cowering as Moody and Karkaroff bickered. _Had Karkaroff been a death eater? He certainly seemed the type._

Harry's thought process had been thrown off track when Dumbledore grabbed him by the collar. "Did you put your name in the Goblet?" Harry shook his head vigorously. Dumbledore scanned his eyes for a moment then let go of Harry and concluded that he was telling the truth.

Madame Maxime looked disgusted.

"Mr Crouch, will Potter compete?" asked McGonagall nervously.

"He must. As of tonight, Harry Potter is a Triwizard champion." replied Mr Crouch dejectedly.

More people burst into the trophy room. Ron entered and ran over to him. "You didn't enter did you?" questioned Ron slowly. Harry shook his head and Ron relaxed. "You had me worried there. I thought you'd figured out how to trick it and not told me!" He laughed.

"Hey. Where's Hermione?" said Harry. _She wouldn't abandon him?_

Ron visibly swallowed. "Erm…um…well she thinks that you tricked the Goblet and she said that she won't talk to you." Harry couldn't even hide his hurt. A pain twanged in his heart. _His best friend had abandoned him in this time of need?_

Through this talk with Ron he didn't even notice Gabrielle talking to Fleur in a passionate but harsh tone. Fleur had crossed her arms and turned side on to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle stood there dumbfounded then exited the room hastily.

Cho Chang had come in to visit to Cedric and they were holding each other tightly.

The next day, or should I say afternoon, Harry woke in his four poster bed staring at the ceiling. _Had it been a dream? It seemed too real? And what about Hermione?_ Another dagger jabbed Harry's heart.

He rolled over and fell asleep again. He had no idea about the conversation going on in the Beauxbatons carriage between Fleur and Gabrielle.

"'E didn't put hiz name in ze Goblet! I just know!" Exclaimed Gabrielle to her sister.

"Why do you care anyway. 'E iz just a stupid boy!" retorted Fleur mockingly.

"Becoz, becoz, 'e iz very kind and nice and 'e does not deserve all zis hate." Replied Gabrielle rushed.

"Non," said Fleur calmly, "It iz becoz you fancy him."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to protest but then she realised that Fleur was indeed correct.

 **I am thinking of adding an Inter-School Quidditch Tournament? Tell me what you think.**


	3. The Quidditch Squad

**I have decided to add the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament to the story.**

The next few weeks were torture for Harry. It seemed as if everyone was giving him the cold shoulder except from Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and the Weasley twins. Hermione had no intention of believing Harry's side of the story and told him to find friends elsewhere.

 _It was very odd for Hermione to act like this even if he had broken some rules._ Harry snapped out of his trance as he walked to potions with Ron. Some of the Durmstrang students were jeering as he had gone past.

The other students from the other schools seemed to dislike him because they thought that he had cheated to give Hogwarts a bigger advantage.

Potions had become even worse for Harry (If that was possible). Malfoy would throw him snide comments but if Harry reacted then Snape would take house points away.

When he entered the dungeon, he was greeted by a pleasant surprise, Malfoy's absence. _Great, a whole lesson of semi-peace. Snape will still taunt me!_

"Turn to page 287." Came a cold and slow voice that belonged to Snape.

Harry reluctantly began flipping through his large 'Potions for Fourth Years' book when Snape's voice came again.

"Potter, I'm surprised you're here. Thought you'd be trying out for the school quidditch team." He snorted.

Harry jumped up in alarm.

Snape had made a mistake.

Harry started to gather his books into his bags and was ready to leave, when "Potter, you can't leave now." Snape sneered at him.

"Oh, if you haven't forgot Sir. I am a champion and I can skip lessons whenever I please." Harry had to hold back his laughter as he glanced at Snape's face.

Snape had gone purple and he was muttering something under his cold breath.

Harry sprinted out of his room and towards the Gryffindor tower. He collected his Firebolt and his house quidditch uniform.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him. As he neared the vast pitch, he caught glimpses of people flying around above the stands.

Harry entered the pitch and saw Madam Hooch talking to a seventh year Ravenclaw named Roger Davies.

"Erm… Hello, I'm not too late am I?" Harry asked nervously.

"Ah Potter, there you are. Thought you'd forgotten!" replied Hooch excitedly.

"Forgotten?" Harry questioned.

"Well yes?" said Hooch worriedly, "I told Granger to tell you last week?"

Harry's stomach dropped and so did his jaw. Hooch noticed this and tried to rescue the situation. "Not to worry Potter. Well the trials have technically ended, but the place of seeker is reserved for you if you want it."

"Thanks. I'll do it." Is all Harry could mumble. He turned and walked towards the school castle.

Although Harry had been given a place in the team for nothing, he was still feeling depressed all day.

"Hey Harry, did you make the trials? When do you find out? Who's the first match?" said Colin Creevey eagerly.

Harry groaned and sighed, "Not now Colin."

At dinner, Harry was really not up to eating and didn't touch his food. However, Ron was as hungry as ever and he dived into his meal.

"You alright mate? You seem down." Questioned Ron half-heartedly. It was normally Hermione doing the comforting.

"You think." Mumbled Harry. Ron looked confused. Harry started to explain, "Well basically, I turned up at the trials and Hooch said she'd thought I had forgotten. When I questioned her, she said that she'd told Hermione to tell me!" He almost shouted the last bit. It brought up confused looks from the Gryffindors' around them.

Ron looked annoyed as well. "What happened after that?"

"Hooch said that I had missed the trial but they reserved a spot for me anyway." Harry said dejectedly.

"That's great!" exclaimed Ron, "I think that means a party is in order! Fred! George!" he shouted down the table. They looked up at him. "Harry made the quidditch team! Will you be able to organise a party tonight in the common room?"

"Sure Ron. Well done Harry." They said in unison. They got up and headed for the Gryffindor tower.

Harry lay in his bed contemplating on the night's events. _The party was a blast! Took my mind off Hermione! Oh no. Now you've done it! You won't stop thinking about her now, shut up! Gabrielle, I haven't talked to her in a while. Hermione betrayed you! I should try and find Gabrielle soon, she's pretty._ And with Gabrielle as his last thought, he fell asleep unknowingly dreaming of her.

As Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall for breakfast they noticed that everyone was huddled in the corner. There was a piece of parchment pinned up which read-

 **Hogwarts Quidditch Squad**

 **Congratulations to the members!**

 **Practices will be on Monday at 7pm. Tuesday at 7pm. Saturday at 9am. Sunday at 8am.**

 **The Players are:**

 **Starting VII**

 **Keeper- Roger Davies (RAV) Yr7**

 **Left Beater- Fred Weasley (GRY) Yr6**

 **Right Beater- George Weasley (GRY) Yr6**

 **Left Chaser- Angelina Johnson (GRY) (Vice-Captain) Yr6**

 **Centre Chaser- Alicia Spinnet (GRY) Yr6**

 **Right Chaser- Adrian Pucey (SLY) Yr7**

 **Seeker- Harry Potter (GRY) (Captain) Yr4**

 **Substitutes**

 **Keeper- Herbert Fleet (HUF) Yr7**

 **Beater- Titus Button (SLY) Yr6**

 **Chaser- Ginny Weasley (GRY) Yr3**

 **Chaser- Cassius Warrington (SLY) Yr7**

 **Seeker- Cedric Diggory (HUF) Yr7**

 **The Squad needs to go to the Quidditch Pitch on Wednesday morning at breakfast. They are excused from first period.**

Harry sighed. _Captain._ "Ron look! Ginny's in!"

Ron smiled and laughed whilst punching the air.

Harry heard cries of, 'It was biased!' and 'I'm better than him!' erupting from all around him.

As Harry walked towards the door to go to the quidditch pitch for the squad's first meeting he caught Gabrielle's eye.

She beckoned him over as he nervously glanced at all of the Beauxbatons sitting around her.

"Well done wiv ze quidditch Harry! You are nearly ze youngest but you are ze captain!" smiled Gabrielle with her eyes twinkling.

Harry blushed at the praise causing some of the Beauxbatons girls to laugh. "Thanks Gabrielle. Well I'm not the youngest anyway. I must go to the meeting now. I'll catch you later!" rushed Harry quickly.

"You are too modest Harry. I 'eard some of ze pupils saying you could be professional. I 'ope to see you soon." Replied Gabrielle.

Harry nodded and turned and ran to the pitch.

Gabrielle let out a dreamy sigh. "And he iz ze captain, what else?"

She didn't even realise that she'd said it aloud until all of the girls at her table were giggling. She blushed and hurried back to eating.

"You are developing a thing for ze leetle boy? He iz not a liar and he seems truthful." Peered Fleur from Gabrielle's left.

"He iz not a 'leetle boy'!" snapped Gabrielle at her sister. She turned and left the hall for the quidditch pitch.


	4. Professor Gylde

**Sorry for the ridiculous wait! Hopefully I can really knuckle down and get into the story.**

"Right, in you come. Come on, I haven't got all day! Potter, shift it!" Madam Hooch beckoned to the Hogwarts Quidditch Squad. She huffed and disappeared into the home changing room.

Ron had walked with Harry to the pitch but upon arrival, turned to leave, "Gotta go Harry! Snape will go mental if I'm late. Good luck mate." Ron patted Harry's shoulder and sprinted back up to the castle, his ginger hair flailing behind him.

Harry gulped, _Captain? Wow!_ He took a deep breath and followed the Weasley twins down into the wooden room that he had visited so very often before a game, namely his first ever Quidditch match back in his first year when he had been sickeningly nervous.

The rest of the team were sitting on the benches looking excited. Madam Hooch stood by the blackboard with chalk poised in her right hand.

"Sit down, Potter." She said impatiently. "Look at around at each of the faces in this room. They will be your brothers and sisters for the next year. Put aside your house rivalries as you are now representing all of Hogwarts…"

Hooch babbled on for the next 45 minutes about courage and discipline whilst everyone began drifting off to sleep.

"…does everyone understand?" The team snapped awake and nodded drearily. "Good, well that will be all for now. Meet here on Saturday at 9am sharp! Don't be late again, Potter." Said Hooch accusingly.

Harry mumbled an apology then picked up his bag and headed for the exit with the rest of the squad.

They filtered out to the left and right. The Weasley twins headed for the History of Magic and the Slytherins went off to Charms. Harry looked at his schedule, he groaned. Astronomy.

He began to head for the tower when he thought he heard a voice in the cold wind. He froze and looked around. Nothing. He carried on. He had taken another three steps until he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Harry jumped and his bag slid off his right shoulder, spilling his books onto the muddy ground. Harry turned around.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I did not mean for zis to happen. Let me get zem." It was Gabrielle, she was flustered. She bent down to gather up Harry's books.

"Oh. Yeah, no, it's fine. Here, I'll pick them up." Stammered Harry. He squatted and started scooping items into his bag. "Honestly it was just me being silly and stupid. There was no need for me to be startled like that." Explained Harry.

"No, itz my fault. I called your name but I woz too far away." Said Gabrielle nervously.

"It's fine." Harry searched for something to say, "Where are you headed then?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I am to be starting ze astronomy today, but I do not know where it iz?" she said annoyed at herself.

"That's where I'm going! Come on, we'll be late. I'll show you." Said Harry beaming, happy that he could be of some use.

"Oh, zat is a coincidence." She laughed, nervously, "So, what is ze teacher like?" She asked conversationally, as they started walking towards a very old and tall tower.

"Well, he's a bit boring." Harry said. Gabrielle's face turned glum. Harry didn't want her to drop out of her only class with him, so he tried to rescue it, "But the subject is really interesting! Some fun homeworks!" He said this a bit too enthusiastically and Gabrielle laughed.

"I am not sure ze homework iz ever fun." She laughed again. Harry noticed how beautiful she was when she laughed. Her silky, blonde hair catching in the wind. Her pearly white, perfectly shaped teeth… Harry snapped out of it and quickly turned to look at where he was walking.

"This is it, there's a few steps though." Harry offered, apologetically.

"I am sure I will be fine." Said Gabrielle, confidently.

They began to ascend the seemingly neverending, and winding, staircase. Harry went first, with Gabrielle just behind. After what felt like hours, they reached a heavy wooden door at the top.

"I don't think we are late." Said Harry nervously, turning to look at the French girl. Gabrielle smiled and took a deep breath.

Harry pushed open the door to the astronomy classroom and walked in, followed by Gabrielle. Everyone was already in their seats and Professor Gylde was peering through his telescope. The professor didn't look up, so Harry tried to sneak to a seat before he noticed.

The only two free seats were, one next to Hermione and one next to Ron. _Oh no_

Harry turned to Gabrielle and smiled at her. He whispered, "Why don't you sit next to that girl there?" He gestured to Hermione, "She's really nice, trust me. I'll sit next to Ron." She nodded and silently crept over to the free seat beside Hermione and slinked into the chair. Harry watched her with amazement at her elegance and grace.

Harry rushed over to where Ron was and sat down. They smiled at each other but a voice broke the silence, it was Professor Gylde's, "That's 5 points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter." Harry looked up in surprise.

The professor was standing over his desk with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"Well… I'm sorry, sir." Offered Harry, with his head hung.

"And who's this young lady?" Gylde gestured at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle, startled, but then confident, said, "I am Gabrielle Delacour. I am from ze Beauxbatons."

"Oh yes, of course. I'm Professor Gylde, welcome. However, you'd do well to not be late for your next lesson, Miss Delacour." He said sneeringly at her.

Gabrielle looked a bit taken aback, but Professor Gylde strode back to the front of the class and bellowed "Today, we will be learning about Saturn's rings."

Hermione immediately flipped to the correct page in her textbook whilst everyone else fumbled around for the page.

"That's page 17 for all those who don't know where the contents are." Said Gylde.

The lesson dragged on, but it finally ended at 10am. The class stood up and headed for the door. Harry caught Gabrielle's eye and made a beeline for her. However, he was suddenly stopped when Gylde unexpectedly stepped in front of him. "Oh, you're not leaving for break yet, Potter. Get back to your seat."

Harry smiled at Gabrielle apologetically, then whipped around and headed back to his seat.

 **Sorry guys! It's been too long. So glad I could finish this chapter. Hopefully many more to come soon!**


End file.
